


【索香】罗罗诺亚大侠有儿子啦！

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 年上养成设定 架空古代AU我真的好爱年龄差！大藻小厨我的爱！！年龄相差十三岁！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【索香】罗罗诺亚大侠有儿子啦！

（上）  
花团锦簇，绿柳成荫，正值盛夏，杰尔马王国此时一番盛景美不胜收。一位身长八尺，体态健硕的男子匆匆走过，对此美景却瞧也不瞧，他腰上三把醒目的长刀，随着急切的步子叮当作响，就好像在催促他一样。  
他漫无目的走着，周围的景物似乎对他来说都很陌生，在路过一处宅子时被里面传来的争吵声和稚嫩的呼痛声止住了脚步，那高高的围墙几乎一眼望不到头，看起来像是达官贵人居住的宅子。  
“臭小子！终于逮到你了！又来偷东西！真是不长记性！”  
“好痛！都说了我没有偷东西！诶哟！我只是……啊！”  
索隆下意识就想拔刀，转念一想家里长辈管教不听话的孩子，本就跟他没关系，也就没多管闲事。  
他还有委托在身，不能在这里耽误太久。  
再次经过这里大概是一炷香之后，是的，他迷路了。  
刚刚所见的宅子门口灰头土脸的趴着一个金发男童，看身型约摸五六岁年纪，本想装作没看见，无意一瞥，突然注意到他不同于常人的眉毛有些眼熟，他翻出怀里的画像，仔细辨认了一番，感叹自己的好运气，弯腰捡起男孩拎在手里，努力识别起客栈的方向。  
一个时辰后，索隆终于拎着男童成功回到了相隔不远的住处。这孩子身上的衣服看起来就像在泥巴里滚了几圈，虽然索隆摸得出来，这皱皱巴巴的衣料绝对属于上乘，不过该嫌弃还是嫌弃。他试图叫醒昏睡过去的男童，但他只是把眼睛睁开一条细缝迷迷糊糊的呻吟一声又睡了过去，索隆暗叫一声不好，伸手一摸，柔软金发下的额头果然烫的吓人。  
他只好动手脱掉了男童的衣物，扔的远远的，等到手底下小小的身躯被剥了个干净，看着那遍布着许多伤痕的后背和腰腹，就算少年时就出来闯荡的索隆也不免吃了一惊。伤口大部分都已经结疤，看起来应该是旧伤，他想不通什么样的生长环境才能让这么小的孩子如此遍体鳞伤。刚刚他听到的那声惨叫果然来自这个孩子，他的臀腿处红肿一片，在白皙的皮肤上纵横交错着骇人的伤痕，有些甚至破了点皮，惨兮兮的呈现在索隆面前，可见施暴者并没有因为这是个小孩子而手下留情。  
索隆从怀里掏出一瓶金疮药，每天过着刀尖舔血的日子，他身上最不缺的就是伤药了。  
他将涂满药膏的手掌附上男童伤痕累累的臀部时，能明显感觉到手掌下的皮肤幅度极大的颤抖起来，男童断断续续的呻吟声也传了过来。  
“姐姐……蕾玖姐姐……”  
“啧，麻烦的小鬼。”听到他带着哭腔的声音，索隆烦躁的用另一只手抓了抓头发，然后按住男童的腰，不管不顾的往伤处均匀的涂抹起来。  
“……对不起……救救我。”  
索隆手下一顿，听着男童无助的重复着这几个字，那声音绝望的好像他清楚的明白根本不会有人救他，索隆不自觉的放轻了手中的力道。他并不是一个会同情弱者的人，虽然平时看到街边霸凌也会出手相助，但他本质上还是觉得只有自身变强才有反抗的能力。他明白自己不该对这么小的孩子如此苛刻，可如果现在不狠下心涂药，等到伤口感染可不是闹着玩的。  
他还有一大笔的尾款没结清呢。  
三天前他接到一份委托，来自一个同样圈圈眉的女人，说是女人，其实也就十来岁的年纪，但是那副说起话来和大人无异的成熟模样，实在不像是个小孩子。报酬相当丰厚，丰厚到定金就足够他一年不用接受任何委托，当时他还很警惕的拒绝了，直到听到委托内容只是保护一个六岁的孩子，而不是刺杀皇亲国戚时他才放心答应。  
索隆铺了两层棉被，将男孩小心的放在上面，盖上被子，掖好被角，这才转身出门。他在客栈对面的药铺买了点治风寒的药，又在旁边的商铺买了一身小孩子的衣服，也不管合不合身就揣进怀里，然后去街边拿了两壶酒和几样小菜，打包带回客栈。  
回到客栈他先吩咐小二煎药，又叫人准备一盆清水，都交代清楚后才回到房间。  
床上的金发小鬼还没有醒，潮红的脸上眉头紧皱，看起来睡得并不安稳。索隆在他旁边坐下，帮他简单的擦拭了一下身体，换上干净的衣服。然后一边喝着酒一边尽职尽责的做好他的护卫工作，绝对对得起那丰厚的保护费。  
他的被委托对象是在隔天的清晨醒的，睁开眼睛茫然的眨了眨，尚不清醒的大脑显然还没反应过来，直到看清皱着眉盯着他看的索隆，才吓得不顾身后的伤痛连连后退，退到墙角才停下来，满眼惊恐的打量着面前的陌生男人。  
“你……是谁？”可能是动作太大扯到了身后的伤处，男童疼的抽了口气才问出声。对面的男人自己绝对不认识，不管他是出于任何目的出现在这里，自己都应该小心一点。  
“我不是坏人。”索隆看着这个自己伺候了一天一夜，烧已经退的差不多了的小鬼，醒来瞬间就翻脸不认人，绕是神经向来粗大的索隆也多少觉得有点不舒服。“是你姐姐找我来的，那个粉色头发，和你一样的圈圈。”索隆说着，在自己眉毛上比划个圆圈。  
“蕾玖？”他看起来有些不确定，试探性的问了句，“她为什么……她和你说了什么？”  
“也没说什么，只是让我帮你逃出这里。”不要让你死掉。鉴于对方还只是个小鬼，索隆好心的没有补充这条。他将怀里的画像拿了出来，再次比对了一下，确认自己没有找错目标。  
“文斯莫克？”索隆看着这个名字有些眼熟，好像在哪里听过。  
“我叫山治！那个姓和我没有关系！”金发的小男孩似乎对索隆口中的姓氏颇为不满，挥舞着小拳头表示抗议，刚想起身又牵动了伤处，瞬间疼的整张小脸皱成一团。  
“过来。”索隆从怀中掏出个小瓶子，他之前的金疮药已经用光了，这瓶是那个粉色头发的小姑娘给他的。他招了招手示意山治过来上药。  
山治从记事起似乎一直都在受伤，除了父亲过重的体能训练，还有来自兄弟们没日没夜的欺凌，他早就学会了放弃抵抗，那只会让自己伤的更重。不过每次受伤姐姐都会帮他包扎，嘴上凶巴巴的骂他没用，手上动作却很温柔。这药瓶他认得，这么一走以后就再也见不到蕾玖了吧。  
山治低头看了看身上不属于他的衣服，应该是面前这个绿发男人帮他换的。他最后的记忆是在一个院子里面被人按在地上痛揍，他听说那家人的厨子很厉害，能做出很好吃的饭菜，他只是想去看一看那人做菜的技巧，却被他家的仆人几次阻拦，甚至出手打骂。山治隐约记得在他昏睡中好像有人喂自己喝了药，还吃了东西，那个人的手很大，身上有一股令人安心的味道，但不是蕾玖。  
山治站在那里抬头望向索隆的方向，以自己目前的处境，大概只能选择相信蕾玖，也相信他了。他慢慢的走到床边，乖巧的趴伏下去。  
索隆看着这个刚刚还反应激烈的男孩突然变得顺从，他注意到山治放在裤子上的手犹豫了一瞬，下定决心似的狠狠的将裤子褪了下去，就像连着对索隆的防备一起，扔在了地上。  
“唔……”和上次不一样，这次上药的过程中山治清醒着，活活又遭了一次罪，等到结束时，身上已经出了一层薄汗。  
“好的差不多了，再休息两天我们就离开这里。”索隆收起药瓶，手掌随意的在衣服上蹭了蹭。  
“谢谢你……”山治穿好衣物，艰难的跪坐在床上，认真的向索隆道了谢，他决定暂时依靠这个男人。  
“罗罗诺亚·索隆，我的名字。”

第二天一大早索隆就出门了，山治一直等到天黑，直到他开始怀疑自己是不是被男人抛弃了才回来。索隆回来的时候手里提着个小箱子，里面都是山治的东西，少的可怜。  
山治拿起里面的一本书，那是他最珍贵的东西，山治知道索隆是去见了蕾玖。那本书被他翻的有些破旧，其中一页最是残破，像是被人暴力撕扯过，上面还有斑斑血迹。这一页画着一片奇迹的海洋，蔚蓝的海水下面汇聚着各种各样的鱼，天空，大海，似乎都要融为一体，满眼的蓝色。那个地方叫做蓝海，山治从来没有见过海，那是他最想去的地方。  
“叔叔……”  
“啊？”  
“我，我是说……哥哥！”见那人面相凶恶，眼神不善，似乎对自己的称呼很不满意，山治连忙改口，“我们明天就启程吧！”  
“去哪里？”索隆把东西拿回来的时候还在犹豫，毕竟这个年纪的小孩子所谓的离家出走大多出于幼稚的反抗心理，或是想引起家人的注意，离开家吃些苦头也就想回去了，尤其看到这些曾经用过的东西，想起家里种种温暖的过往，没准这小子立马就哭着嚷着要回家了。虽然这对他来说也没什么损失就是了，定金可是不能退的。不过令他感到奇怪的是，并没有在这个孩子的脸上看到一点点留念，他突然想起那天在这个孩子身上看到的伤痕，再结合那个小姑娘的态度，就好像这小子离开家反而是种解脱一样。  
山治笑着将那页纸拿在手里向索隆展示，献宝一样的神情让人有一种他手中的是藏宝图的错觉，“这里！”  
“……”  
“我们要准备一辆大马车！最好是带厨房的那种，我可以做东西给你吃，蕾玖应该给了你不少钱吧，那就没问题了！”  
“……”  
“路途遥远我们要多买几身衣服备着，这个料子穿着实在不舒服。”  
“……”  
“还有还有……”  
“小少爷我还是送你回家吧！”看着对方手舞足蹈一副憧憬的模样，索隆终于忍不住爆发了，这小子以为是去郊游么？？  
“我不要！”山治闻言惊恐的扑向索隆，被对方躲开后，死命的扯着他的衣角，“我不买衣服了，你买的这身衣服我很喜欢！我会穿到死的！”  
“松手！”  
“马车不带厨房也可以！”  
“我说你啊……”索隆拍开山治抓着他衣服不放的手，“先不谈你那幻想中的出行计划，一本童话故事画出来的地方你要我怎么找？”  
“它是存在的！”山治突然固执起来，怎么会不存在呢？那个地方可是支撑了他无数个熬不下去的日日夜夜，几乎是他活下去唯一的信念了。  
“好好，就当它是存在的。”索隆举起手表示妥协，“可是没有人，至少我们两个都不知道它的具体位置。”  
“慢慢找的话……”山治低下了头。  
“慢慢找？小鬼你最好搞清楚，我可没有那么多时间浪费在你身上。”索隆端起手臂像看麻烦一样看着山治。  
山治金色的小脑袋越来越低，索隆突然有一种欺负了小孩子的愧疚感，他有些不好意思的放下手臂，毕竟自己也是收了钱的。  
“这样吧，我认识一些好家伙，他们应该会照顾你。”索隆把手放在山治头上，“等你长大了自己去找吧。”  
山治这才抬起头，眼睛里面亮晶晶的，嘴唇被他咬的发白，只是忍住不哭出来就已经拼尽了全力。  
“正好我最近也要回去一趟，你就跟我去老家吧。”  
“老家？”山治揉了揉眼睛，头上传来的阵阵暖意冲淡了他心中那一点点的委屈，温暖的来源是一只差不多能覆盖住他整个脑袋的大手，那是来自一位成年剑士的手。他看着索隆的眼睛，那看似有些冰冷的坚定眼神，甚至还有一丝不易察觉的温柔，就是没有他经常见到的厌恶和嘲讽。他有点想看看那个把索隆培育成人的地方了。“我想去，现在就走吧！”  
“明天。”  
“……哦。”  
“说起来，你小子会做饭？”  
“嗯！”山治笑起来，“我只需要一间厨房。”  
“简单。”  
当山治把冒着浓重黑烟的饭菜摆到桌子上时，索隆十分想咬断自己的舌头，说到底，自己居然相信一个六岁的小鬼会做饭，这本身就很不可思议了。索隆看着那个从饭菜端上来就一脸小心翼翼又不时透露出点期待眼神的小鬼，想倒掉的话根本说不出口，索性仗着自己不怎么知味的先天优势一股脑扒拉近嘴里，随便嚼了两口就咽了下去，然后迅速喝下一大口酒，才稍微缓解了一下发麻的舌头，和惨遭蹂躏的胃。  
这顿饭吃的太刺激了。  
“你别想再进厨房了！”  
“诶——？！”  
晚上索隆终于睡到了床，为了照顾山治他这几天都是在椅子上睡的。  
“叔……哥哥，”一颗小脑袋从他怀里探了出来，“你的故乡远么？”  
“我来的时候用了差不多两个月吧。”  
“这么久！”山治失望的语气毫不掩饰，先不说自己和这个男人在一起两个月还能不能安然的活下去，对方居然不许他再做饭，这点实在是不能接受。  
“我都没嫌带着你这个小鬼麻烦啊！”索隆把山治的脑袋按了回去，“睡觉！”  
第二天一早，索隆带着山治离开客栈，踏上了回归故乡的路。索隆脚程很快，山治奋力追赶还是在他后面被落下好远，好在索隆并没有打算丢下山治不管，每次见落的远了就会等山治追上来一点再出发。  
从没出过家门的山治，短暂的六年人生中加在一起也没有走过这么远的路，他到现在都不敢相信，没有马车就算了索隆居然连匹马也没买。为了不成为索隆口中的麻烦累赘，山治只能咬着牙拼命追赶，可他两条腿加一起没有索隆一条腿长，索隆跨出一步他要小跑三步才追的上，暗自感叹命运不公。  
可能是他的怨念被对方感应到了，等到山治再次追上索隆的时候，欣喜的发现对方没有起身继续赶路，而是坐在一颗大树下，拍了拍身边的位置，示意山治过去休息。  
“谢谢。”山治接过索隆递过来的装着水的竹筒，咕嘟嘟喝下去大半筒，这才感觉活过来一点，他揉了揉酸疼的腿，开口问了句困扰他大半天的问题，“我们在树林里面走了有几个时辰了，什么时候才能出去啊？”  
“……”索隆不自然的扭过头，假装没听到。  
“哥哥……”山治有些慌了，他的声音都有些颤抖，从刚刚开始他就有一个猜想，这一路上虽然他的大部分精力都用在追赶索隆上，但时不时也会留意到周围的环境，有几次他都觉得眼熟，似乎走过这条路，恐惧渐渐浮上心头。  
“哥哥你该不会不认路吧？”  
“臭小鬼！再啰嗦揍你了！”索隆终于转过头来，口气还是一如既往的凶巴巴，只是脸上一抹可疑的红晕在他有些偏暗的肤色下也清晰可见。

“唔！”山治用双手捂住嘴巴，即便知道索隆只是在吓唬他，他还是选择乖顺的表示自己不会再说话了，他不想惹索隆不开心。虽然经过这么几天的相处，山治早就摸清了这个看起来异常凶恶的男人，根本不会做什么伤害他的事情，甚至还算得上是他的救命恩人。这个男人所说的揍人不过是落在屁股上的一脚，或是砸在脑袋上的一拳而已，那力道比起他那三个常年欺负他的亲兄弟们简直可以称得上温柔。  
见这小鬼还算识趣，索隆满意的将双手放在脑后，倚着树干小憩。一大一小两个身影就这么安静的坐在树下，直到一声从山治肚子里传出来的响动打破了沉默的气氛。  
“你饿了？”索隆睁开一只眼睛，本想调侃几句，在看到小鬼一副做错了事的样子，羞愧低着头不敢看向自己后，果断闭了嘴。自从离开客栈之后，这小鬼就表现得特别乖巧懂事，拒绝了索隆想帮他分担行李的提议，小小的身体倔强的背起那个对他来说有些沉重的箱子，这一路虽然走的缓慢（在他看来），却也没有一丝怠惰。这般小心翼翼或许是怕成为累赘，被自己抛弃吧，看着那颗越来越低金色小脑袋，他那颗四季冰凉的心似乎有些融化了。  
“你就在此处不要走动，我去给你……”  
“我和你一起去！”山治急切的打断索隆，即使他知道索隆不是要丢下他不管，可是就凭那个人路痴的本事，自己估计饿成白骨也等不到他回来。  
“好吧，”索隆妥协了，“你还能走么？”  
“我可以的！”为了证明自己，山治腾的站了起来，还未缓过劲儿的双腿一阵痉挛，幸好索隆一把将他捞住，才没有摔在地上。  
“谢谢你，我……唔！放我下来！”  
无视山治的抗议，索隆手臂从山治的膝弯处捞起，将他小小的身躯架起来抱在怀里，另一只手拿起行李，继续赶路，速度果然快多了。  
“以后你累了就直接说。”  
山治不再胡乱扑腾，他第一次如此近距离的打量索隆，男人俊朗的侧颜，短碎的头发，还有耳朵上三只金色的耳坠，他伸出手，犹豫着还是没敢触碰。  
“饿了也要说，你不说的话我是不会知道的。”  
“你不必担心，至少在安全抵达之前，我会护着你。”  
“我向来说到做到。”  
山治的手终于伸了出去，他环住索隆的脖子，脑袋埋在索隆脖颈里，将自己完全依靠在索隆怀中。  
索隆觉得有些奇怪的触感从脖子延伸至小腹，像是水滴，他低头看了一眼，然后无奈的将怀里哭累了睡着的小鬼往上掂了掂。  
算了，就纵容他这么一次吧。

Tbc.


End file.
